


Action Figures and Chocolate

by MissE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_sighs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Written for Severus *sighs*, prompt being, well, not really a prompt, but Remus, action figures, and chocolate. I think I misread the e-mail. Oh, and both Weasley twins survived the War, along with Severus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Action Figures and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for Severus *sighs*, prompt being, well, not really a prompt, but Remus, action figures, and chocolate. I think I misread the e-mail. Oh, and both Weasley twins survived the War, along with Severus.

Remus was slouched forward at the table, head lying on one arm while he poked at something with his other hand. Severus came up behind him and pulled a chair over to sit beside him.

“What is that?” Severus asked with growing dread.

“Apparently it’s an ‘action figure,’” Remus announced with false cheer.

Severus reached over to pick the thing up gingerly between his fingers, and sneered. “Is this supposed to be you?”

“Yes,” Remus frowned.

Severus scowled at his lover. “Those Weasley boys; I _told_ you not to encourage them.”

Remus straightened, and frowned at Severus. “If you think I encouraged _this_ –”

“Of course not,” Severus snapped, “but you do encourage them.”

Remus sighed, and slumped back onto the table. “But they’re so encouragable,” he whined.

“Wolf!” Severus laughed. “Well, as I have said before, you have nothing but yourself to blame. So: an action figure. What does it do?” he asked curiously.

Remus growled softly then prodded a button. The ‘action figure’ promptly morphed into a wolf.

Severus stared at the toy, and drew on all his skills of occlumency to still his mind and keep any expression from his face. “It’s a wolf,” he observed.

“They have made me into a bloody werewolf toy,” Remus growled.

Severus looked at the smaller man, and nodded to himself. There was only one thing that would cure this. He sighed. “Chocolate, Wolf?” he offered, pulling a bar from his robed.

Remus received the chocolate with a smile and a kiss of thanks. He glanced up his dark lover as he opened the bar then broke it in half. He handed over one half. “Share it with me,” he encouraged.

Severus’ fingers twitched then he snatched the chocolate out of Remus’ fingers. He smirked. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Remus sighed, and leaned against Severus shoulder as they consumed their treats in companionable silence. He looked at the table, and the only mar on his happiness: the twins _were_ going to pay for that, and he was leaning against possibly his best weapon. Fun times were ahead!


End file.
